True Love
by Lys Dis
Summary: One year after all of the villains retires, the Rowdyruff Boys admit to falling in love with the Powerpuff Girls when they're 17. HIM, furious over the announcement, steals Mojo Jojo's prototype for teleportation and aims it for the six teens. They split into three separate directions, Buttercup with Boomer, Blossom with Butch, and Bubbles with Brick, all with their memories erased
1. Love

**I hope you all like this new story that I'm doing I also have another story "****Best friend or Boyfriend****" if you like you can read. With some help from ****"****ceceangel456"!**

**Summary: **One year after all of the villains retires, the Rowdyruff Boys admit to falling in love with the Powerpuff Girls when they're 17. HIM, furious over the announcement, steals Mojo Jojo's prototype for teleportation and aims it for the six teens. They split into three separate directions, Buttercup with Boomer, Blossom with Butch, and Bubbles with Brick, all with their memories erased.

What happens when they fall in love with the wrong person?

Will they find their true love?

They think that their alone but are they, or do they have an ally?

**Bubbles POV**

I love him, I really love him. Boomer Jojo a rowdyruff boy. My rowdyruff boy. We hated each other at first but it only took a couple of months before we fell in love. Boomer and I were the first to get together and I like to think that because of us my sisters and his brothers got together too. I never would have thought that of all people Boomer was the one the one that I want to spend my life with.

"Hey Bubs what you thinking about?" Boomer asked next to me on my bed in my room.

"You, I love you so much, that's why I'm not making you do it." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bubs." Boomer protest.

"No Boomie, what if it doesn't turn out the why we want it to?" tears started to fall down my face.

"Bubs listen to me he needs to know, HIM and Mojo both; I want them to know how much I love you, no matter what." Boomer says wiping my tears away.

Me and my sisters have been dating the boys for a little over five or so months. My sisters and I forced the boys to tell HIM and Mojo about us so that we didn't have to sneak around. The boys are doing it today but now I have a really bad feeling.

I hugged Boomer and he returned the offer.

**Brick's POV**

"And make sure you keep your guard up, you don't know what HIM has up his sleeve oh and-" I cut Blossom off she was calm on the outside but I can tell she was scared on the inside.

"Blossom baby, I will be fine." I said looking Blossom in the eyes.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled at me. She wasn't mad at me she is just worried. "You said you'd be fine but you don't know that for sure anything could happen."

"Fine if you feel that strongly go with us you and your sisters." I said trying to calm her.

"Ok, HIM can't beat all six of us." Blossom said giving me a big smile.

"I love you." I said cupping her face.

"I love you too." Blossom said closing the space between us kissing me.

**Butch's POV**

"I love you." I said in between kissing Buttercup lips down to her neck. I was leaving in an hour to go tell HIM and Mojo about us dating the Powerpuff girls so me being me I wanted to get in a quick quickie.

"B-butch." Buttercup moaned out. God I love it when she moans my name. I pulled her shirt off and kissed down her stomach. She pulled me back up to her lips and we had a tongue war. Buttercup pulled off my shirt and flipped us around so that she was on top of me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Buttercup said sitting up still on top of me.

"Hell yeah I want to do this." I said reaching up to undo her bra.

But she smacked my hand away. "I mean talking to the monkey and the cross dresser."

I pulled Buttercup closer to me and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, and if that means I have to talk to them then so be it."

Buttercup smiled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and cupped her butt still hoping to get some. Just as I was about to undo her bra there was a knock on Buttercups door.

"Go away!" I yelled through the door before going to kiss Buttercup again.

"No Butch get your ass out of here it's time to go. Oh and bring Buttercup with you."

Buttercup was about to get up but I pulled her back down.

"When we get back, ok."

"You promise?" I pouted

She kissed me once more before getting up and putting her shirt back on.

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked down stairs with Butch behind me.

"What took you two so long?" Boomer asked.

Butch was still a little ticked so he flipped him off.

"Oh, someone didn't get any. Boomer teased."

Butch glared at Boomer. I pulled Butch's hand and lead him towards the front door. "We will be in the car." I said to no one in particular.

I hated it. I hated how much I loved him. He turned me soft. Once we got to Butch's we sat in the back seat since we weren't leaving just yet.

"Say it again." I whispered to Butch he smirked and pulled me closer to him.  
"I love you." Believe it or not actually, I couldn't believe it myself but those words really turn me on. The first time Butch said those words to me we ended up sleeping together that very same night. I know the difference between when he is saying because he means it and when he says it because he wants to get laid. This time he still wants to get laid but he means it he really does.

"Are you worried?" I questioned Butch leaning on his chest.

"I'm worried he may not like you, if he doesn't fuck him but it'd be nice if he did."

"It would be nice."

**Blossom's POV**

We all got into our boyfriends car and was on our way. I have to admit I wish we didn't force the guys to tell Mojo and HIM about us, it's just that fact that they have eyes everywhere and if the boys got caught with us they would have been died for sure but this way, they are telling Mojo and HIM keeping them informed.

Brick held my hand as the other drove; he wasn't looking at me but focusing on the road ahead. "You freaking out again." He teased still focused on the road.

"I'll always freak out." I stated looking out the passengers' window.

**Boomer's POV**

Bubbles told me she had a feeling, a feeling that something is going to go wrong. To be honest I know something's up. Mojo and HIM may be retired but they were still villains and if a villain falls for the good guy all hell would break lose. But if that means I'm free to love Bubbles then so be it.

**Sorry it took so long I wasn't sure how to start this whole thing and then school, but here it is**

**Review!**


	2. What's done is done

**I'm back! I just want to say sorry in advance school is taking up most of my time but I'll find a way write and then update on the weekends. Now since school it's not just harder for me to write but also harder for you guys to read and I understand that completely, so when you can REVIEW!**

**HIM's POV **

My boys were coming to speak with me today and I had to speak with them also. I have eyes and ears everywhere in this town but it seems as if no one can find the boys, like they are sneaking around doing things that I don't know about, which is unacceptable.

"There here." Mojo said coming out of the backroom walking towards me. I am currently on the top floor which is used to hold all the old inventions also called the sun room.

I turned towards the door and the boys walked in but not just the boys, three girls followed suit. The three girls looked awfully familiar the one on the left was wearing blue, the one on the right green, and the one in the middle red.

"HIM." Brick spoke "We need to talk."

"Yes we do, my son what you going on with you?" I said crossing my arms. "You, and your brothers sneaking around keeping secrets.

"That's what we are here for." Butch said crossing his arms over his chest and I have to admit I'm very confused on what the boys are trying to say to me.

"Spit it out son." Mojo said from next to me.

"Mojo, HIM were dating, were dating the Powerpuff girls. I was shocked in more ways than one.

That's when everything came back to me the three girls standing before me are the powerpuff girls, the very same girls that I taught the boys to hate.

"Were not just dating them, we love them." Butch my strongest rowdyruff stated.

"I taught you to hate them, not date them, not love them, HATE them, ALL of them!" I shouted full of rage. I've never been so disappointed.

"What do you think of this Mojo?"

**Nobodies POV**

Bubbles was a bit afraid. She wasn't afraid of HIM she beat him more than once when she was five years old she could take him. She was more afraid of how HIM reacted she really wanted him to like her because she really loves Boomer and she wants to be a big happy family.

Blossom had her hands by her sides her guard was up she was waiting for HIM to attack. She knew he was, there was no question about it the real question is when. When was he actually going to make a move.

Buttercup on the other just wanted to go home. She didn't care that HIM was angry because she loves him. She loves Butch and no matter what HIM or Mojo had to say they would be together. And if it was up to Butch he would have never brought up HIM or Mojo.

In fact if it was up to Butch in the very beginning after they found out they loved the powerpuff girls he would have said and I quote "Let's get the hell out of this awful town."

Mojo never answered the question he was deep in thought but no one seemed to notice.

"You know what you want to be with the enemy? Fine be with them, in the afterlife." HIM yelled in his demonic voice. With that HIM quickly and blindly grabbed a random invention. HIM knew he was going to regret the fact that he killed the closest thing he had to kids but at that moment he didn't care. His boys, the ones that he helped created betrayed him on such a level that it was intolerable.

HIM pulled the trigger not knowing what the strangely shaped object did or even if he pulled the right trigger since there were two others that looked exactly the same. HIM wanted to make sure that both the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls were killed so he pulled the other two in a random direction still pointing at the six teens.

A bright light appeared and both Mojo and HIM were blinded for at least ten seconds. Once their vision became normal once again the six teens had vanished.

HIM was furious. He thought that the six teens had escaped but he was far from right.

"Do you know what you've done? You have transferred them to three different dimensions."

**This chapter is short and I apologies but to make it up to you I'll let you decide. The three dimensions are the woods, and an aquatic area and another one I can't think of. So not only do you guys get to choose where they go and what the last dimension is.**

**R&R!**


	3. Red and Blondie

**Sorry for the wait**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls nor do I own the Rowdyruff Boys**

**Thank you Boomubbles Forever for choosing "The Great Valley" (From Land before Times)**

**This goes out to the Brickubbles!**

**Nobodies POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yells came from a huge black hole that stuck out considering the fact that it was about mid-day. A teenager fell from the hole a male. The male fell on his back thinking that the impact couldn't hurt any worst then it was. That male was wrong. Not a second later a teenage female fell from the exact same hole landing right on top of the male causing him to groan.

The girl whimpered blinking trying to get her vision back. Once the girl's vision cleared she noticed that she was on top of a strange male causing her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled jumping up to her feet.

Hearing a scream that did not come from him caused the male to snap his eyes open also jumping to his feet.

"Who are you?" They both questioned simultaneously.

"I asked you first." The female scrolled putting her hands on her hips.

The male didn't want to argue so he answered the question. "My names…" The male raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know."

"Now that I think about it neither do I. I don't know who I am either." The male didn't answer both teens remanded silent. Both the boy and girl took this time to study one another's appearance.

He male had Rudy red eyes auburn spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck and a really light 5 o'clock shadow. He was buff standing at about six feet wearing a black hoodie with black baggy jeans and red and black Nikes. His eyes seemed as if they were full of knowledge which was ironic since he didn't know who he was.

The female had sky blue eyes and natural blond hair that reached inches below her shoulders in a high ponytail which meant that her hair reached at least her mid back, with pink lips. The girl was wearing a light blue shirt under a white mid-shift blazer, washed blue skinny jeans and black knee high converse. (On Profile)

"So" the girl began. "What do we do know?"

The male didn't answer he was too busy patting himself down.

"Um what are you" Before the girl could finish the boy smiled taking a phone out of his jean pocket. The smile turned into a frown after he found that the phone had a lock that of course he didn't remember.

"Um try the emergency call button." The girl said taking her phone out that also had a lock. But for the girl it didn't matter because her phone was turning off on its own which meant it was dead. "Great" She mumbled.

The boy took the girls advice and clicked the emergency call part of his touchscreen cellphone.

A ringing could be heard through the phone causing the boy to but the phone up to his ear.

**The Guys POV**

"What's the problem?" a man answered the phone sounded to be in his late forties

"Yes hi I." Before I could say anymore the man on the other side of the phone cut me off.

"Red, is that you? I am done with your prank calls, you and your two brothers STOP CALLING HERE!" The man yelled before hanging up.

I sighed taking the phone away from my ear. "Great."

"Um can I call you Red?" the blond asked.

"Hey sure Blondie." I smirked and she smiled

"Which way Red?" Blondie asked getting rid of her shyness.

I pointed west of me. "Let's go this way and see where it takes us." I said walking the blond next to me.

**Blondie's POV -**Time Skip-

I sigh Red and I have been walking for at least an hour and I am bored out of my mind not to mention tired. Red took out his phone seeing the time which was 5:30pm. Before he could put the phone away I asked him a question.

"Why don't you try thinking of a password?"

"Because Blondie we have something called amnesia and what that does is" I cut Red off playfully slapping his shoulder he thinks being sarcastic is funny but I think it's kind of annoying. Kind of.

"Try Red. That guy on the phone called you Red maybe that's your name."

"That's a strange name? And even if it was my name that'd me the stupidest password ever!"

I shrugged my shoulders still expecting him to type in Red. He rolled his eye getting ready to type in R.E.D only to find out that he can't because it is numbers not letters.

Red touched something on his phone causing his eyebrow to rise.

"What?" I asked standing on my tippy toes trying to see his phone. Red lowered his hand so I could see the black sunglasses with the ocean in the screen. On the screen was a teen just like us I think. She was very pretty with long red hair and sunset orange lips, in background was the ocean. The picture was just of her face. "How'd you get to the pictures?"

"I clicked I forgot password and she just popped up." Red said not looking away from the girl on the phone. Before I knew what I was doing I had Red's phone and was slipping it into my pocket.

"We have amnesia; you don't remember her whoever she is. Let's just start walking before it gets too late. I nodded towards the direction we were walking. I don't know why I took his phone but I do know we will be here for a while and I can't have him distracted.

Red nodded giving me a small smile that I quickly returned.

I don't know who Red is or even if his name is Red but the fact that we are here, together we must know each other. Right? The girl on the phone kind of looked like him maybe that is his sister and if it is who am I to him. Are we strangers, friends or are we lovers?

**I hope you liked Review and I promise I'll continue as soon as I can. Who should be next?**


End file.
